North Star
by GlasgowPotter
Summary: There was once a time that I was a respected member of the Volturi coven, but, oh, how times have changed. Times are a changing and for the better. I am finding my home thanks to my north star.


"Immortality is a fate worse than death."

Immortality: the ability to live forever; eternal life. One may physically live forever, but sooner or later, one will die. Did you know there are three main causes of death? Ageing, disease and physical trauma. An immortal will experience all of these in their eternal life, but their experience will end at observing. Every living being ever to touch the immortal's life will most likely succumb to one of these causes whilst the immortal simply watches on. Every death will take a piece of the immortal until they are no more. The immortal will die just not entirely.

My eternal life had not been kind in the way of death. Death had been forced upon me many of a time, but nothing compared to when a rule was broken. If a rule was broken, a verdict was made and another life was likely to be taken. Although this was different; they were unnatural deaths. It is a well-known fact amongst our kind that the Volturi are the law makers and in turn, they are the law enforcers. If one of our kind were to break one of the laws, put in place by the Volturi, then they would face a trial. I use the word trial lightly, because there in no jury, just the Volturi, and I was their executioner.

I remember my first execution as if it were only yesterday. There I was, a newborn, standing in the midst of the most powerful coven known to our kind, our leaders, with an uneasy buzz in the atmosphere surrounding us. I could be mistaken, but I was sure that it resembled excitement. Excitement at a time like this? It just did not fit, but through my undeniable loyalty, I was oblivious. Aro, moving forward from his 'brothers', commanded the attention of the whole room by simply holding his hand to the air. Silence fell upon us as fast as the smirk, that held a childlike hint, appeared across Aro's lips as his eyes scanned the room before falling on me. The look that appeared in his eyes made me feel like I was a trophy. A trophy that he had added to his already vast collection, but instead of trophies, he collected gifted vampires.

"We have decided. You have broken a law, my dear. We instructed you to silence your human whether it be by turning him or permanently silencing him. We trusted you and you broke our trust, Elizabeth and that does not bode lightly with us. Five humans found out about our kind and five humans had to be drained for their silence. Now it is time for your sentence, my dear. Elizabeth Verdi, you are guilty and hereby sentenced to death by the order of the Volturi. Rachel, my dear, it is time."

Five steps. All it took for me to close the distance between me and the screaming vampire, that had been pushed to her knees, was five steps. Five steps that felt like a lifetime. She was a rather dishevelled looking woman. For one of our kind, a kind that is meant to be gracious and honourable, she was a mess. I tried not to look at her too much, but even then, my eyes could not look away from her's. She and I, just like all of our kind, shared the same eyes, but her eyes were different. Her deep red eyes begged for forgiveness. Her deep red eyes begged for a second chance. Her deep red eyes could not touch my unwavering loyalty to the Volturi.

"Rachel, begin."

I would not disappoint Caius.

Her screams grew louder as my hands gripped onto her sunken shoulders, and I doubted that they would go unnoticed by those who were not gifted with our hearing. I knew it wasn't true, but I felt as though her screams were tearing me apart, inch by inch as they echoed throughout the ancient room. At that very moment, part of me was aware that the terror in her eyes would be forever ingrained in my memory; haunting every second of my forever life. Nothing could have prepared me for the cold, brutal feeling that spread throughout my body telling it to run, telling it to get the hell out of there and never look back. I knew what it was. I knew what the feeling was the second it took over; it was the feeling of her life draining. I had drained her life, the life that should have been eternal. It was in that second, I realised what exactly I had become. I was death embodied.

"Magnifico." Aro breathed out, the childlike excitement taking over his entire face as his eyes glanced between me and the limp body of the vampire that had fallen at my feet.

"What have I done?" I whispered, looking to my hands, my mind blocking out the entire room apart from the fallen vampire.

"What have I done?"

"Hush now, child." Caius spoke, appearing beside me, his voice breaking through my trance. "You have shown your worth."

"I killed her."

"Yes, you did, but remember this is what you were made for. This is why you were saved."

"I killed someone."

"It is nothing that you have not already done, child."


End file.
